1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to gate driving circuits and organic electroluminescent display apparatuses that include the gate driving circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting display apparatus converts input data into an image and provides the image to a user, by applying data signals corresponding to the input data to a plurality of pixel circuits, thereby adjusting luminance of each pixel. The light-emitting display apparatus may be realized by using self-light-emitting devices, such as organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). When each pixel includes a self-light-emitting device, a scanning signal for selecting a pixel for receiving the data signal, and a light emission control signal for controlling light emission of the self-light-emitting device are generated and output to each pixel.